


Heart Beatdown

by Ununnilium



Category: Father Ted, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ununnilium/pseuds/Ununnilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment's breather between worlds. Technique and teatime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Beatdown

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://ununnilium.tumblr.com/post/110102192725/ .

“Warriors of the Keyblade, go forth and bring me more hearts! Your actions bring you ever closer to my future, the future of Kingdom Hearts! Your hearts are—”

“FECK IT!” Father Jack Hackett rushed at Xemnas and beat him about the head and shoulders with the wrong end of the Keyblade.

“Warrior— ow! The light is— ow! Stop!”

Father Ted Crilley and Father Dougall McGuire admired his handiwork. “That’s a very nice stroke he’s got there,” said Ted.

“Hey, Ted, maybe we could just use that chain of memories everyone’s talking about to tie up the door to Kingdom Hearts.”

“No, Dougal, I think that’s just a metaphor. I think Kingdom Hearts is probably inside all of us. In Father Jack’s case, very deep inside, under a pile of empty bottles of scotch.”

“Oh, yes, Ted, like when that guy Dext who was inside of you bought us all ice cream.”

“Yes… bugger still owes me fifteen quid.”

“GOBSHITE!” “Augh!”


End file.
